Lightweight articles such as plastic lids, spoons, bowls, baby bottles and similar devices are often placed in either the upper or lower dishwasher rack. Often these articles will become dislodged from the dishwasher rack due to high pressure streams of water being upwardly projected thereagainst. When these articles become displaced during the wash cycle, they often become filled with water preventing them from being rinsed properly usually requiring them to be washed again. Sometimes the dishes fall near the heating element on the bottom of the dishwasher and are melted. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a retaining device that can be used on either the top or bottom dishwasher rack and which also has a plurality of storage pockets thereon for securing items such as lids and silverware thereby increasing the capacity of the dishwasher.